Cursebreaker
by BobwhiteBobwhite
Summary: Sir Ruber was once among King Arthur's most trusted knights, but over the years a shadow had grown inside him, causing him to do unspeakable things. True love from someone unexpected might be his only chance of redemption. (Takes place during and after the movie)
1. A More Exciting Life

Ingrid sighed as she listened to her mother argue with her sister, Kayley, about some new adventure the young woman had gotten into her head. It was always something new with Kayley. One moment she'd be begging to go help the dragon-wranglers of the north for the summer and the next she'd ask to take sword fighting lessons from some passing nomads.

Ingrid, herself, had been like Kayley once, ambitious and bold, dreaming of grand adventures. But ever since their father, Sir Lionel, was killed by one of Ingrid's favorite knights, Sir Ruber, she found it hard to get excited about adventures.

"No! Absolutely not!" Lady Juliana cried as she sewed the hem of a new white dress while Ingrid held it up.

"But mother, Excalibur is missing! I must go after it!" Kayley pleaded.

"That's a job for the knights, not for a young girl," Juliana said, taking the dress from Ingrid and examining the seams.

"But I want to be a knight. Go on grand adventures, fighting evil, rescuing damsels in distress," Kayley said, "What is a damsel anyway?"

Ingrid measured her sister's waist and chuckled, "You're one, stupid."

Kayley scowled at her. "I didn't ask you."

"Girls, please," Juliana sighed, "We have to finish this new dress."

She and Ingrid wrestled the new dress over Kayley's head.

Kayley struggled, "Mother, I don't want a new dress! I want to save Camelot! If you'd just let me, I know I could find Excalibur all on my own."

"The knights will find the sword, and they'll do it by working together," Ingrid said.

"While we're working here. Doing the chores, fetching the eggs, taking care of the house. Boring!" Kayley said, "Where's the glory in that?"

She folded her arms petulantly. Juliana grasped her arm and placed a hand on her cheek. "Kayley, one day you will learn what Camelot means. Until then, you'll stay here with me."

"Oh, alright!" Kayley cried in frustration, taking her new dress off and throwing it to the floor. She stormed out of the room.

Juliana sighed, picking the dress up and dusting it off.

"I'll talk to her, mother," Ingrid said, placing a hand on her mother's shoulder before heading into Kayley's room.

Kayley was face down on her bed, crying quietly.

"Kayley," Ingrid said softly, sitting next to her and placing a hand on her back.

Kayley said nothing.

Ingrid sighed. "I know this isn't how you think you should be spending your time. Father promised both of us a more exciting life. A life of fighting for what's right. And it seems like that dream died with him."

Kayley sat up and looked at her sister. Her brown eyes were red from crying.

"I want to live the way he said we would. You remember all those games we used to play? Where I was the knight and you were the sorceress who helped me on the way? I always grew up believing that it would be real someday. But I feel like we're just stuck here doing nothing that will matter in the long run," Kayley said.

"I know," Ingrid said, "it won't always be like this for you if you don't want it to be. Adventure will find its way to you in time. But we should do the best we can at the work we have right now. Think of mother. She lost the man she loved because he stood up for what was right. And it might not make sense to you right now, but she's afraid of losing you the same way if you go out chasing adventure."

Kayley nodded.

"You're brave, Kayley," Ingrid said, "Can you use that bravery to get through the boring stuff for a little while longer?"

Kayley smiled and nodded, hugging her older sister who hugged her back and said, "Go on now. I expect mother will want eggs for dinner tonight."

Kayley went out to the chicken coop while Ingrid went to help clean up for dinner.

"Is she alright?" Juliana asked.

Ingrid smiled. "She'll live to complain about her harebrained schemes another day."

Juliana smiled and nudged her playfully as they cleared the table.

A barrage of flaming arrows sailed through the windows, startling the mother and daughter and the household servants.

They stood in shock as a band of ruffians with torches burst through the door. A tall figure in red armor with a horned mask followed saying, "knock, knock."

"Who… who are you?" Ingrid asked, taking a protective step in front of her mother.

The figure removed his mask to reveal a familiar face.


	2. Knock, Knock

The household gasped. "Ruber," Juliana growled.

He was nothing like the Ruber that Ingrid had been so fond of. He was once handsome and charming and unbelievably strong, brave and, above all, kind and generous. He was one of her father's closest friends and one of King Arthur's most trusted knights.

But the Ruber that stood before her had an evil air about him. His eyes had a strange inhuman glow to them. He was menacing and dirty and age had taken away much of his once-glorious mane of red hair. It seemed as though he was not all the way in control of his own body, and that made him all the more terrifying to behold.

"Juliana," he said smiling, and walking towards them, "I was in the neighborhood and I thought I'd invade."

He stopped when he recognized Ingrid. There was a flicker in his eyes and for a moment he seemed different. He gently brushed his hand across Ingrid's cheek.

"It can't be...Lionel's little girl," he greeted her as he always had done in the past.

"Don't touch her!" Julianna said, slapping his hand away and snapping him back to reality.

"So rude!" Ruber mocked her, "and after I came all this way just to see you."

"What do you want?" Juliana asked angrily.

"Camelot," Ruber said, "I've grown bored of all this peace and silence. It's time we started another war. It was so much more fun when people were afraid."

"You're mad!" Juliana growled.

"I'm so glad you noticed!" Ruber said, "I've been working at it for years! I've gathered an army of my own and soon Arthur and his kingdom will be mine. And Juliana, you are going to help me."

"I would sooner die," Juliana hissed.

"I think you'll find you won't be able to resist," Ruber said as two of his men came in through the front door dragging a struggling Kayley along with them.

"Mother!" Kayley cried, kicking and flailing to no avail.

"Don't you dare harm my daughters!" Juliana yelled as she was restrained by two more of Ruber's men.

Kayley slipped free long enough to grab a club from one of her captors and swing it at Ruber who caught it with his bare hand.

"Follow my plan and nobody will be hurt," Ruber said, glaring at Kayley as his men got her back under control.

One of Ruber's men held Ingrid, who didn't struggle but asked quietly, "You already took my father. What more could you possibly want from us?"

Ruber grinned wickedly. "I thought you'd never ask," he said, "All three of you will help me get my army in through the front gate unnoticed. I assume the gates of Camelot are still always open to you?"

Juliana gasped and shook her head, "We can't…"

"You will," Ruber said, "And after you've done that, you will be rewarded. I'll keep you relatively safe in my castle while the war rages in the rest of the world."

He lifted Ingrid's chin, "Except you, my dear. Your job is much more important."

"And what is that?" Ingrid asked shortly.

"Well...every king needs a queen," Ruber sneered, "I'll need an heir in the future, you know."

Ingrid exchanged a wide-eyed look with her mother and sister.

"Me?!" she asked.

"If you don't find the idea agreeable, I'm sure I can convince you," Ruber said, "Or should I say I can make your mother and sister convince you…"

The ruffian holding Ingrid's mother sniggered, running his dirty finger across Lady Juliana's neck threateningly.

"There will be no need for that," Ingrid said, bowing her head with tears in her eyes, "I'll do it without a fight."

"Good," Ruber sneered.

The town vicar was dragged in as if on cue. He was shaking and frightened. A quick ceremony was performed while Ruber's men howled raucously. Ingrid was Ruber's bride. The vicar, a small and shrunken old man, placed a shriveled hand on Ingrid's shoulder and said in a squeaky voice, "I'm so sorry, my dear."

"You've done your part, now get out of here!" Ruber cried, frightening the old man who hurried away as quickly as he could.

Ruber led the occupants of the house outside into the courtyard.


	3. A Magnificent Beast

"Years from now no one will bother to recall your good King Arthur because all of this will be mine," Ruber guffawed, taking a small green vial out of his breast pocket, "with this potion I bought from some witches I'll create my mechanical army."

He shook a couple drops of the potion into the well. He snatched a chicken and a hatchet and threw both of them into the pit.

A burst of green light and smoke came from the depths of the well and a horrid figure came sailing out of it. It was small and chicken-like, but it's head was that of a hatchet. Somehow, he had fused them together into a grotesque living weapon.

"Behold," Ruber said, "Bladebeak."

Even Ruber's own men stood transfixed by the deadly little creature as it waddled around pecking forcefully at the ground with its blade.

"Step right up and enter quickly," Ruber commanded, "I'm transforming you all into iron men. Arthur won't stand a chance!"

The men came forward one at a time, eager to take this new power upon themselves.

In their haste, Kayley slipped away from her guard without being noticed.

"Go to Camelot," Ingrid whispered, "Warn Arthur."

"I won't leave you here!" Kayley whispered back.

"Kayley, Ruber will be in Camelot in three days!" Juliana whispered, "take the main road. Get there before us."

"But mother!" Kayley protested.

"Go! While you have the chance!" Juliana hissed, "Go, Kayley! You're our only hope!"

Kayley slipped out of a crack in the wall unseen.

The last of Ruber's men came out of the potion pool fused with iron weapons.

"To the wagons!" Ruber cried, "Next stop: Camelot!"

His men obeyed, loading up the supplies.

"You!" Ruber cried pointing toward Ingrid's guard, "bring my bride to me!"

The guard laughed and obeyed, dragging his captive to the boss.

As Ruber looked at Ingrid, his eyes flickered again and his grip on her softened.

"I seem to recall that you had a liking for magic," Ruber said.

"Yes, sir," Ingrid said, her voice quavering.

It was true. While Kayley dreamed of being a knight and going on adventures, Ingrid was always more interested in magic and mythical creatures and dreamed of being a great wizard like Merlin and breaking ancient curses.

"I have someone I'm sure you'll like to meet," Ruber said, taking her by his side and pointing up into the night sky.

It was hard to make out at first, an enormous hulking shape flying towards them. As it got closer, Ingrid identified the creature.

"A gryphon!" Ingrid gasped. The animal landed on the outcropping beside them. Ingrid rushed forward fearlessly, running her hands through his thick mane.

"What a magnificent beast!" Ingrid cried.

"Who is she, master?" the gryphon asked, "I like this human."

"My new queen," Ruber explained, his eyes flickering back to that evil green glow, "Now, there are more important things to discuss. How was the flight? Panic sweeps across the land?"

"Precisely," the gryphon replied.

"My plan is perfect?" Ruber asked.

"Precisely," the gryphon returned.

"Without the sword, Arthur is vulnerable?" Ruber asked.

"Precisely," the gryphon repeated.

"And now Excalibur is mine!" Ruber said proudly.

Ingrid gasped. Without Excalibur, Arthur couldn't protect Camelot. The land was doomed if Ruber had the sword.

The gryphon cleared his throat. "Um, here's where we enter a gray area…"

Ruber's eyes widened. "Excuse me," he grasped the gryphon by the neck, "you lost Excalibur?! How?!"

"I was attacked by a falcon," the gryphon said.

"What?! My magnificent beast outmatched by a puny little pigeon?!" Ruber hissed.

"It wasn't a pigeon, it was a falcon with silver wings," said the gryphon.

"Silver wings?!" Ruber mocked, "Ooh! Scary!"

"It is said that Merlin once kept a silver-winged falcon," Ingrid said, but then wished she hadn't.

Ruber looked at her admiringly, then turned to the gryphon. "Where is the sword now, you stupid animal?"

"In a place of untold danger," said the gryphon.

"The Forbidden Forest?" Ruber growled.

"Precisely, master," said the gryphon.

Ruber sighed and began to dance his fingers up the gryphon's long beak, "Have I told you today, how magnificently and totally worth--" he grabbed the gryphon's eyelid and pulled a few feathers out "--LESS YOU ARE?!"

The gryphon screeched in pain and Ingrid stumbled back in fear.

"Excalibur is the one thing that can keep me from my conquest of Camelot!" Ruber exclaimed.

Suddenly the footfalls of a sprinting horse could be heard. Both Ruber and Ingrid whirled around to see Kayley riding away swiftly towards Camelot.

Ruber bellowed angrily and stammered, "Oh the...the GIRL!"

"Kayley…" Ingrid whispered under her breath, frightened. She thought her sister had already gotten safely away.

Ruber pointed to a few of his men, "You! You! And you! Get her and bring her back!"

The few he had chosen obeyed, heading out to capture Kayley immediately.

"And you," Ruber said, turning to the gryphon, "you are going to lead us to Excalibur."

"Us?" Ingrid asked, "I'm coming with you?"

"Of course," Ruber said, "We're heading into the Forbidden Forest, one of the most ancient and dangerous places in the land. I'll need your knowledge of magical creatures and curses."

"It...was only a hobby," Ingrid mumbled, "long ago."

"Come," Ruber said, mounting the gryphon and holding out his rough cracked hand to his bride. She looked back to see her mother being loaded onto a wagon. She turned back and took Ruber's hand and he helped her up onto the gryphon's back.

"You two!" Ruber called two more of his men, "follow us on foot, we're going into the forest!"


	4. Flight to the Forest

Despite being not altogether happy with the circumstances, Ingrid couldn't help but feel a little giddy once the gryphon took off. She'd always dreamed of heading off on the back of some winged beast to the unknown.

The night air was cool and fresh as it weaved through her long dark hair. Everything looked small and unimportant from up here. She was almost able to forget the peril her family was in.

It wasn't a long journey to the forest's edge. As the group of them entered the forest, Ingrid said, "It's very dangerous to travel in the forest by night. Who knows what we might stumble across. I think it's best we wait for dawn."

Ruber put his face very close to hers. "Trying to give your sister a head start, are you?"

"My sister is brave, but she's no fool. She wouldn't have gone looking for the sword alone," Ingrid said, not entirely sure if it was true, "If I know her, she would've been heading straight for Camelot. She's probably been captured by now."

Ruber stared at her. Then finally he sighed. "Ingrid is right. We'll camp here for the night and begin our search in the morning."

He and his men found a clearing and the group settled down for a few hours' rest.

Ruber lay close beside Ingrid, trapping her with his arms in case she tried to sneak away during the night. Although his grip was tight and uncomfortable, Ingrid found his presence warm and comforting in the eerie and unfamiliar forest. She drifted off into an unrestful sleep.


	5. The Dream

"Ingrid! Come back!" Juliana's voice whispered as Ingrid toddled out of her reach.

She was vaguely aware of King Arthur's voice giving a speech nearby but paid it no mind.

There was something bright and soft not far away. Ingrid waddled toward it, grasping it in her chubby toddler fist.

It was red hair belonging to a tall and handsome man kneeling before the king who laughed at the strange little child and lifted her up.

"It seems we have a runaway," he said.

"Forgive me, Sir Ruber," Ingrid recognized her father's voice but couldn't see him, "My daughter seems to have taken a liking to you."

"Your daughter?" Ruber laughed, "It can't be! She's much too pretty to be yours! She must take after her mother."

Ingrid woke up to a strange red insect climbing nonchalantly up the bridge of her nose. It continued up her forehead and then up onto a nearby log.

The forest was dewy and blue in the early morning sun. There was no wind but the grass on which their company lay was swaying of its own accord.

Ruber yawned. His grip on Ingrid loosened and he sat up. Ingrid remained curled up, listening to him breathing.

"I had a dream about you," Ingrid said finally. She wasn't sure if her idea would work. It could be that Ruber had simply gone insane. But if there was any chance that he was under an evil spell, she had to know.

If Ruber was startled, he showed no sign of it. Ingrid rolled over to face him. He looked at her and his eyes flickered.

"It was about when I first met you. I grabbed your hair," Ingrid said, smiling.

Ruber chuckled. It was a warm, rich laugh; the kind of laugh he used to have years before. "You did!" he said, "I can't believe you remember that."

"I didn't until I dreamed it," Ingrid said with a smile, "You've always been my favorite knight since day one. Well, besides my father of course."

Ruber smiled. He brushed a lock of hair off of her forehead. "Ingrid...I'm…"

The gryphon yawned, snapping Ruber back. The glow returned to his eyes and his face devolved into a twitchy glare.

"Get up, all of you!" Ruber bellowed, rousing his men. The group got going on their search for Excalibur.

Ingrid held her breath. She had gotten through to him, or so it had seemed. Still, she needed more time.

The forest, though less threatening during the day, had no shortage of dangers. There were biting rocks, moving plants and patches of grass that tried to swallow those who stepped on them.

The gryphon led the way, trying to find the place where the sword had escaped him. It was mid-morning before they found any kind of clue.

"You wretched mythological moron!" Ruber growled, pulling the gryphon's ear, "Where did you drop the sword?!"

The gryphon sighed. "It all looks so different from down here!"

Suddenly, a voice screeched, "Oh! Oh oh oh oh OH!" and the chicken with an axe for a head came tumbling down a cliff, landing in a puddle of mud.

Ruber pointed at him. "You! Report!"

Bladebeak shook his head clear and said, "Oh, the girl and a blind warrior are following a silver-winged falcon who knows where Excalibur is."

Ruber turned to Ingrid. "You were right about the falcon, my dear, but not so right about your sister, it seems."

He took a threatening step toward her. "She's here in the forest looking for the sword as we speak."

"I wasn't exactly wrong" Ingrid mumbled, "I said she wouldn't travel alone though the forest. She's found a guide. Sort of a strange coincidence that this guide she found is in league with the sikver-winged falcon."

She bowed her head, not wishing to anger Ruber further.

"No matter," Ruber said, lifting her chin, "They'll lead us right to it."

He turned and motioned for his men to follow. "We're going after them!"


	6. Dragon Country

The group stormed off with Bladebeak leading the way. They came to an enormous clearing in the forest covered with deep smoky trenches and lava-filled craters. Ingrid had only heard stories but she suspected this might be where the dragons lived.

"Dragon country," Ruber explained, confirming her suspicions, "You'll have to keep on your toes in this place."

"There!" Bladebeak cried.

Down in the canyon below, two tiny figures made their way across the valley. There was no doubt it was Kayley and her new companion.

The group charged ahead, intent on catching up with them.

Dragon country was hot and humid. There was a constant low growl in the air. Ingrid stayed close by Ruber's side, although she wasn't exactly sure how much help he'd be against a real life dragon.

The air smelled strongly of sulfur. As they walked, they passed the charred remains of smaller animals and even of dragons.

"We'll go around and head them off," Ruber said, leading the group down a rocky path to the right.

"Aren't dragons quite rare?" Ingrid asked her husband.

"Not rare enough," Ruber replied, sounding slightly annoyed.

"So...we probably won't see any, right?" Ingrid asked.

Ruber looked at her, one eyebrow raised. "You're frightened of a dragon?"

"I don't know," Ingrid said defiantly, "I've just heard they're not exactly reasonable."

Ruber chuckled mirthlessly. "Trust me, my dear, dragons are more of a pest than anything. You have nothing to worry about."

Ingrid wasn't sure if he was lying to make her feel better or showing off.

There was a great commotion in the distance.

"Come!" Ruber shouted, leading their group sprinting toward the noise.

As they neared the source of the clamor, they found their prey. Kayley, her companion, and a strange two-headed dragon were cornered by them and a pack of much larger dragons.

Kayley seemed to be unharmed, from what Ingrid could see in the short time of looking at her.

"Get them!" Ruber cried.

But before they got there, the ragtag group had jumped down a crater, leaving Ruber's men up against the dragons.

Ingrid cowered in a corner. Ruber stepped in front of her protectively, dropping his sword. A dragon approached him, bearing its huge, slimy teeth. Ruber rolled his eyes and proceeded to beat the dragon to death with his bare fist.

The other dragons fled in fear.

Ruber sighed and pushed his hair out of his face. "I suppose this is as good of a dinner as anything else we'll find."

"What?" Ingrid asked.

"We'll roast him right up!" Bladebeak said.


	7. Under a Spell

With the combined strength of the group, getting the dragon to the far edge of the clearing and setting up a fire and spit was a fairly simple task.

The dragon meat was better than Ingrid had expected, perhaps because it was the first thing she'd had to eat in a while.

"I can't believe I'm reduced to chasing a little girl, a blind man and a pigeon," Ruber sighed. He tossed a dragon leg to the gryphon, saying, "Find them all and report back to me."

The gryphon licked his lips, swallowing the dragon meat ravenously.

Ruber grabbed his neck. "Did you hear me?"

"Sorry, master, my mouth was full," the gryphon said.

"Typical," Ruber said, "of all the evil creatures in the world, I had to find one with table manners."

Ingrid laughed louder than she had for a long while. She stroked the gryphon's back.

"And no mistakes or I'll make space on the spit for you," Ruber said as the gryphon nuzzled Ingrid and took off.

"Hey, useless!" Ruber yelled at Bladebeak, "Rendezvous with the wagons and tell them to press on. As soon as I have Excalibur, we'll join them and the kingdom will be mine."

"Your hands!" Ingrid cried, noticing the cuts on his knuckles from punching dragonhide, "don't they hurt?"

"Eh?" Ruber looked at his hands, "I suppose it's not the most comfortable thing in the world. I'm used to it."

"Please, let me help," Ingrid said pulling him toward the creek. He shrugged and let her take him.

As he watched her clean his wounds with her handkerchief, the glow in his eyes flickered off again.

"Ingrid I wanted to tell you that I'm sorry," he said.

She looked at him. "What?"

"I'm sorry for killing your father, and for causing you and your family such pain," he explained, "Sir Lionel was one of my closest friends. I don't know what… For a long time I haven't quite felt like myself. Sometimes I find myself doing things that I can't control and I...I can't stop."

Ingrid's suspicions were confirmed. She was not a practiced student by any definition of the word, but she did know a thing or two about magical curses and possessions. The real Ruber was buried beneath a very strong curse indeed.

"When did you start feeling this way?" Ingrid asked.

But it was too late. The glow in his eyes returned.

"I don't need your help," he said, jerking his hands away and standing up, "meddle in someone else's business."

"Wait!" Ingrid cried, rising and following him, "I want to try something."

Ruber stopped. Ingrid took one of his hands in hers. She whispered an old spell she'd learned from Merlin the first and only time she'd met him. After her father's death, she'd been forbidden by her mother to use what little magic she knew. Lady Juliana said it was dangerous. But she'd used it a few times in secret since then.

As she whispered the last incantation, she placed her other hand on top of Ruber's, and when she released it, it was healed and free of any cut or blemish. Even his fingernails were neat and trimmed.

Ruber examined his hand in bewilderment. "I didn't know you could do magic."

"I can only do little things like healing small injuries and heating and cooling water," Ingrid mumbled.

Ruber held out his other hand. "If you don't mind."

Ingrid obliged, healing the hand just as easily as she'd done the other.

Ruber raised an eyebrow. "I'm rather glad I brought you along."


	8. It's Complicated

Early the next morning, the group started off looking for Kayley again.

They didn't have to look long. Loud voices could be heard in a large patch of thick thorny vines. Apparently an argument had broken out.

Ruber motioned silently for one of his men to come forward. The man knelt down and aimed his arm carefully. Without warning, a large arrow launched from the end of his wrist and hit the blind man in the side.

Ruber and his men jumped into their sight. "Get them!" Ruber called, swinging his sword threateningly.

"No!" Kayley cried.

The falcon flew toward Ruber's face, distracting him long enough for the blind man to knock him backwards with his wooden staff.

Suddenly, the vines around them began to move. Ingrid leapt from her hiding place and shouted, "Look out!"

She pointed at the thin, spindly monsters disguised in the vines who were beginning to attack. Their sharp, skinny hands clutched and snatched at anything that moved. Ingrid slid between two fingers as she ran towards the fight.

In an impressive move, Kayley lassoed the arm of one of the viney figures and forced it to grasp at Ruber and his men, burying them in the dirt.

"Kayley!" Ingrid cried, throwing her arms around her sister.

"Ingrid, quick!" Kayley said, breaking from her embrace and helping the blind man up, "There's no time to lose! They could break free at any second! Come with Garrett and I! Escape while you have a chance!"

Ingrid looked back at the spot where Ruber and his men were buried in the dirt.

"Kayley, please try to understand," Ingrid said, "I still have work to do here. I pray one day this makes sense."

"Are you crazy?!" Kayley asked.

"Go!" Ingrid said, "Get as much of a head start on us as you can! I don't know how badly Garrett is injured but the purple leaves should help. The leaves, not the flowers. You know I can only give you a few minutes to escape before I have to help them."

"You're...you're on his side?!" Kayley asked, "You would betray your own family? Betray Camelot?!"

"No, of course not," Ingrid said, "It's...it's complicated and I don't have time to explain. You must go now!"

Kayley, Garrett and the two-headed dragon slipped away.


	9. I Couldn't Leave

Finding nothing useful nearby, Ingrid began to dig with her bare hands, trying to release the band of ruffians. She couldn't lose the trust she'd already built up, or else Ruber's curse might never be broken.

It began to rain and still she didn't stop her work. She kept digging through the day until the sun began to set. Suddenly Ruber's hand burst from the ground, quickly followed by the rest of him.

He saw Ingrid and his face softened. He brushed her cheek gently. "You're still here?"

"I couldn't leave," Ingrid said simply, panting and exhausted.

"Don't tell me," Ruber grinned, tickling her chin "my own wife has a soft spot for me?"

Ingrid smirked and pushed his hand away. "Alright, you. I have a clue about where Excalibur might be and I'll not be going alone. Your men injured the blind man, perhaps even fatally. My sister won't be traveling far tonight. Frankly, I'd rather not travel very far either."

The gryphon and the rest of the men burst out of the ground, coughing and sputtering.

"Well, master," the gryphon said, "we lost them again."

Ruber grabbed the gryphon by the ears and raised his fist to strike the creature.

"Hold on!" Ingrid said, "I think you'll be interested in that."

She pointed out to the trail where several gigantic footprints made their way.

"Ah…" Ruber said, releasing the gryphon, "that's where they went. We'll follow in the morning. My queen has been working all day and is in need of rest."

"But boss…" one of the men began to protest but stopped when Ruber gave him a murderous look.

"Set up camp," Ruber said, getting up and dusting himself off, "quickly."

At a safe distance from the vine creatures who threatened to wake up again, the band set up a small, dry camp.

They gathered around a small fire, grazing on what little edible plants and berries they could find.

"What could've made tracks that big?" one of the men asked, looking thoughtfully at the trail of giant footprints.

"An ogre," Ruber and Ingrid said in unison.

Ingrid cleared her throat. "Er, I've never seen an ogre before. I've only read about them."

"They are repulsive," Ruber said, "I hope we don't have to deal with one; we've been delayed long enough."

"I suppose that's my fault," Ingrid said.

"Not so much yours as your annoying sister's," Ruber said, licking berry juice off of his fingers, "By the way, how did they get away?"

"There were three of them...er, four of them, I guess," Ingrid said, "I couldn't stop them. I had only two choices: follow them or help you. And, well…"

"Understood," Ruber said, "get some sleep. We have a big day tomorrow."

Ingrid sighed and rested her head on his lap. His eyes widened in surprise for a moment. Then he placed one hand on her shoulder and played gently with her hair with the other until she fell asleep.


	10. One Foggy Morning

" _Sir Ruber!" Ingrid called, sprinting toward the knight. It was her third time in Camelot._

 _Ruber turned. "That can't be Lionel's little girl?!" he said with a smile, catching her in his arms and_ _swinging her around._

 _Ingrid squealed with delight. Lionel finally caught up with his daughter and beamed amusedly._

 _"Sir Ruber, look!" Ingrid said proudly, holding up the carved wooden stick she'd made on the three-day journey to Camelot._

 _"Incredible!" Ruber said, raising an eyebrow, "Is it a sword so you can be a knight too, someday?"_

 _"No, it's a sorcerer's staff to help me cast spells!" Ingrid explained._

 _"Of course! How could I have mistaken that for a sword?" Ruber laughed, setting the girl back down._

 _"We have to go now, Ingrid. The knights' meeting is about to begin," Lionel said gently, "Behave, please. No turning anyone into a frog."_

 _"But you know," Ruber said, pointing, "Merlin is the greatest wizard who ever lived. I'm sure if you asked, he could teach you a real spell."_

 _Ingrid looked. Merlin was hobbling out into the courtyard, using his staff as a walking stick. He wore a hooded green robe and a woven belt. His eyes were silver and wise, with a barely noticeable glint of playfulness._

 _With her father and Sir Ruber gone, Ingrid rushed to the old wizard's side._

 _"Mister Merlin, sir?" She announced her presence, "I am Ingrid, daughter of Sir Lionel._

 _Merlin stopped and looked the young girl up and down. "Ahh, a young sorceress in training, I presume?"_

 _"Yes, sir!" Ingrid nodded proudly, "Could you teach me a spell?"_

 _Merlin smiled. "Oh I suppose I could teach you a little something. How about healing cuts? Have you ever played too hard and accidentally fallen and gotten hurt?"_

 _"Lots of times!" Ingrid said._

 _"Well I'll show you how to fix it," Merlin grinned._

"I hate to say it," Ruber said, shaking Ingrid awake, "But I think we might have to face an ogre today."

The morning was foggy and slightly cold. Ingrid wished she'd brought a cloak. She snuggled closer to her husband, trying to leach warmth from him.

"Oh no," she said groggily, "Why is that?"

"I can smell it from here," Ruber said, "he must've just returned to his cave."

"Don't ogres sleep during the day?" Ingrid asked.

"They do," Ruber said, "If they're not disturbed. You'd better pray your sister and her idiotic friends don't wake him."

The group followed the trail of Kayley, Garrett and the dragons, who must've had a slow start. Ruber and his band caught up to them in no time.

Confirming Ingrid's fears, Kayley and her friends entered the cave of the ogre.

"Curses!" Ingrid hissed, "you don't think the ogre might actually have the sword, do you?"

"Hmm," Ruber said, squinting, "I can't think of any other reason those fools would walk willingly into an ogre's den."

They entered the cave close behind their prey. The smell of ogre was strong and sickening now. Like a thousand years of rotting animals


	11. The Ogre

The cave went on like a tunnel for some time, becoming darker and darker as they went. Soon it came to an enormous cavern with a hole in the top that let just enough light in for everything to be more or less visible again.

"Hey boss!" one of the mechanical soldiers bellowed, "Look! It's the--"

Ruber used another soldier's hand to slam into his face and silence him.

But they all saw what he'd been talking about. The dragons were holding Garrett off the side of the cliff, who held Kayley in turn, making a long chain reaching down toward…

"Excalibur!" Ingrid whispered.

But the legendary sword was trapped in the clutches of a giant stone fist.

Ruber rolled his eyes, "I hate ogres. Walk this way."

He led them around a narrow outcropping which appeared to lead to the same cliff that Kayley and her friends were standing on.

After hearing his men clinking and clanking against the stone despite their best efforts, he took an annoyed breath and decided to fly to Excalibur instead.

The dust from the ancient cave made the gryphon sneeze loudly.

Ingrid gasped and backed up against the wall as the ogre's giant eye opened and looked directly at Kayley.

Ingrid held her breath. To her astonishment, the group of misfits began to swing Kayley back and forth like a pendulum which, beyond all reason, put the monster back to sleep. Kayley was able to grab the sword.

"Yes!" Ingrid whispered.

Ruber and the gryphon neared the group but were suddenly blown off course by a yawn from the ogre.

They fell out of the air and landed on the cave floor and as the ogre turned in his stony bed, Ruber and the Gryphon were trapped beneath its gigantic backside.

Ingrid looked to make sure they were still alive and moving before chasing her sister out another long tunnel.

A thunderous noise sounded in the cavern behind them. A smell unlike anything Ingrid had smelled before filled the tunnel. Suddenly two figures sailed through the air above her and crashed into a wall.

It was Ruber and the gryphon. Ingrid watched Kayley and Garrett escape with the sword and ran to Ruber's side.

"They've escaped again!" Ingrid cried, relieved inside but trying to sound desperate.

Ruber and the gryphon pried themselves off the wall just as the rest of the men finally caught up to them.

The group ran outside just in time to see Kayley and Garrett sliding down a steep cliff, riding on the flightless two-headed dragon.

Ruber kicked his men off the cliff, mounted the gryphon and pulled Ingrid up with him. As the gryphon was taking off, he tripped sending them all tumbling down the cliff as well.

Once they reached the bottom, none of them were seriously injured, but they had lost Kayley and the sword once more.

Ruber's eyes flickered as he looked at Ingrid.

"Are you alright?" he asked, sidling up next to her and holding her gently.

"I just wish we didn't have to do this," Ingrid sobbed, trying to make herself cry to gain his sympathy, "I wish we could be living on some nice farmland, protecting Camelot like the old days. I never needed to be a queen, I only want to be yours!"

It wasn't her best piece of acting, but she hoped it would work. She hoped that her pleas would appeal to the real Ruber's better nature. Her fears were realized when the eerie glow came back to his eyes.

"Don't worry, darling," he said darkly, "I'm going to make it all better."

Then he turned to his men, "They think they've gotten away, but I know just where they're headed."


	12. Mine Forever

Ruber, Ingrid, the gryphon and the soldiers lay in hiding, waiting for their prey to emerge from the forest.

When there finally was movement, Ingrid was surprised to see Kayley all alone with Excalibur, no Garett and no dragon.

Ruber's men jumped out and quickly seized the young woman.

"I'll take that," Ruber said, grabbing Excalibur away from Kayley who struggled in vain against the iron clutches of her captors.

Ingrid rushed to Kayley's side, throwing her arms around her sister. "I'm so sorry I failed you," she whispered, "I couldn't save him and I can't stop him."

Ruber sighed in ecstasy, "Excalibur! Mine forever! I've waited ten years to hold this sword."

He laughed darkly. "And now, I'll make sure I hold it forever."

He took the green vial of potion out of his shirt. It was the same potion he'd used to merge all his men with weapons.

Ingrid gasped. "No, Ruber, please…"

"Prepare," Ruber said, ignoring her, "for the dawning of a new age!"

He shook a few drops of potion onto the wrist of the hand holding Excalibur.

"No!" Kayley cried.

A blinding green light flooded the scene as Excalibur was connected, forever, onto Ruber's arm.

Kayley collapsed.

"Don't worry, little girl," Ruber said mockingly, "I'll make sure Arthur gets it back. Or gets it in the back, as the case may be."

He laughed evilly. "Throw them both into the wagon."

Ingrid and Kayley were thrown unceremoniously into the back of a wagon.

Lady Juliana was there.

"Girls!" she gasped.

"Mother!" the girls cried in unison. The three of them hugged each other tightly.

"Thank heavens you're safe," Juliana whispered.

"I failed you, mother," Kayley cried, "and now Camelot will be lost!"

Kayley began to cry. Juliana wiped away her tears. "No dear, you were brave."

"It's all my fault," Ingrid whimpered, "I should've known I couldn't save him. I'm no great sorceress. I'm only a girl."

"Save who, dear?" Juliana asked.

"Ruber," Ingrid said, "He's under a spell, mother! The real Ruber would never do any of the evil things he's done. Maybe if I was a great magician like Merlin, I could've saved him. But he's gone and there's nothing I can do."

"He's...under a spell? How do you know?" Kayley asked.

"I...don't know how to explain it. It's something about the eyes," Ingrid said, "Please, don't judge him too harshly. It's the curse making the choices, not him."

"What a touching reunion," Ruber's voice said. He appeared in the window, "But all this love is making me nauseous. And you have a job to do, Juliana. Remember, if you don't…"

One of his men grabbed Kayley and held a bladed hand to her neck. "I'll do my job on her."

"Don't lose hope," Juliana whispered, going to sit up front where she could be clearly seen by the knights guarding the gates of Camelot.

Ingrid curled up in a ball helplessly. She should've known better than to think she could make any difference. Because of her, her family was still in danger, Camelot was heading toward a sure demise and Ruber was trapped deep inside himself never to escape.

Ingrid shuddered, unable to move even as Kayley defeated her captor, expelling him from the wagon.

"Ingrid, get up!" Kayley cried, shaking her motionless sister, "we have to help! We don't have much time."

She didn't wait for a response. She burst through the top of the wagon and yelled as loudly as she could, "Hey, it's a trap!"

Suddenly things were pushed into action. The metal men emerged and the people of Camelot screamed in fear and surprise. Kayley knelt next to her sister and lifted her face so they could see eye to eye.

"You can help now, or I can watch the brave, fearless young woman our father once saw in you die right before my eyes," Kayley said, "We're counting on you. Camelot is counting on you."


	13. Merlin

Kayley left to join the fight. Ingrid sat up. Her sister was right, she couldn't give up hope now. She had to try and break the curse and stop the attack and sooner than later.

She got up and ran out into the courtyard. Ruber rode by on a big black horse, taking out three knights in one swing.

Ingrid called to him. He looked, his eyes flickered. "This is no place for you! Get to safety! I can't protect you and I can't have you hurt!"

His eyes flickered back. "Now!" he yelled angrily.

Then he rode away toward the council room where the round table sat.

Ingrid had to find Merlin. He was the only one who could break the spell. Ingrid entered the castle, running through the long stone hallways.

She found him, at last, in the library.

"Merlin, sir!" Ingrid cried, surprised at his calmness, "I need your help! Ruber has Excalibur and he means to kill Arthur and take over the kingdom!"

Merlin pulled out an old, dusty volume and placed it, open, on a table. "He will not succeed," Merlin said, speaking calmly and slowly.

"That's not all," Ingrid said, "I believe Ruber to be under a powerful curse. He's doing all this against his will."

Merlin looked up at her, "You know much, Ingrid, daughter of Sir Lionel."

"You know of the curse?" Ingrid asked.

"I did not know for sure," Merlin said, "I had only a hunch. I never was close enough to see his eyes. But he did exhibit every sign."

"Is there any way for us to free him?" Ingrid asked, "I know he wouldn't be doing this if...if he was in control."

Merlin looked at her and put a hand on her shoulder gravely. "My dear," he said, "I'm afraid...if we do not know the source of his curse, we cannot stop it. Unless you want to stop him where he stands and ask him, his attempt to overthrow the king will be his downfall."

Ingrid looked at him wide-eyed, and slowly backed away before turning and sprinted back down Camelot's hallways. When she found the door to the council room, she found that a small group of knights were already trying in vain to get inside. The doors were barricaded from the inside.

Ingrid asked, "Is Ruber in there?"

One of the knights turned, "He is, and he's got the king trapped inside!"

Ingrid knew she couldn't get through the door, but she remembered trying to peek through the windows when she was a child.

She turned and ran to find an exit. She found one just in time, for just as she passed the stone from which Excalibur came, she saw Ruber hobbling toward it.

Kayley and Garrett stood between him and the stone.


	14. The Magic of Excalibur

"Two for the price of one! This must be my lucky day!" Ruber reared back, aiming his sword at the pair of them.

But as he swung, Kayley and Garrett leapt apart, causing Ruber to lodge Excalibur in its stone. Arthur was the only one who could pull it from the stone. Ruber was trapped.

Ingrid ran to his side. A flood of blue magic began to spout forth from the stone. It spread like fire throughout Camelot.

Ruber began to be pulled away, pieces of him disappearing.

"I'm sorry, Ingrid," he said, "I'm so sorry."

"No!" Ingrid cried, throwing her arms around his waist, "No, you cannot! Ruber, don't leave me!"

She began to cry, closing her eyes tightly against the world. She held Ruber as if he were her last connection to the world.

Without warning, she and Ruber were launched backward by the force of the magic returning to Excalibur's stone.

When Ingrid opened her eyes again, everything seemed to have gone back to the way it was. The window was fixed, those who were injured were healed.

Ingrid looked up. Ruber sat up, looking confused but…whole. The glow that had resided in his eyes was no longer there. Both of his hands had been restored. He looked down at Ingrid as a crowd began to gather.

"That can't be Lionel's little girl," he said, grinning slightly.

Ingrid scrambled up to meet him, kissing his lips so voraciously she almost knocked him back over. He kissed her back, holding her tightly.

King Arthur, Kayley, Garrett, Lady Juliana and a host of knights encircled them.

"Get him!" one of the knights exclaimed, "We don't want him starting up again!"

"Ruber, you are guilty of treason and attempted assassination of the king," another knight said.

"That is right," Ruber said, "It's all very blurry, but I remember."

"No!" Ingrid cried, "Please! He was under a spell; he didn't know what he was doing!"

Ruber let himself be taken into custody without a fight.

"My king, if I may" Merlin's voice sounded. Everyone stopped and looked at the old wizard. He held a piece of Ruber's armor with a handkerchief.

"I can confirm Ingrid's story," he said, "Sir Ruber was under one of the most advanced curses I have ever seen. Who placed this curse I cannot say as of yet. This is its source."

He held up the shoulder piece of Ruber's armor which had apparently been blown off in the blast of magic.

"The curse may still be present, which is why I dare not touch it with bare hands," Merlin explained.

"Ruber," Ingrid turned to him, "who gave you that armor?"

"I had the armor made by a blacksmith to match that shoulder piece," Ruber said, nodding toward the horned, red mask-like thing in Merlin's hand, "Where that came from, I do not know. I found it in the deserts west of our land long, long ago. On an exploration mission with your father, in fact."

"And you noticed your self-control slipping since that?" Ingrid asked.

"Well...yes," Ruber said, "It's hard to remember, it was so long ago and I've only had few moments of clarity since then. But gradually I began to get ideas of taking over Camelot...of sending the world into endless war."

"Curses always propel the wishes of the caster," Merlin said.

"But...who would want endless war?" Ingrid asked.

"It's a question for a later time," Merlin said, folding the armor piece up, putting it in his cloak pocket and placing a hand on Ingrid's shoulder.

The old wizard turned to King Arthur. "Now, with your permission, your highness, I would advise the release of Sir Ruber. He will be useful in the very near future."

King Arthur nodded. Ruber was released. He ran to Ingrid and held her tightly.

The king called him forth along with Ingrid, Kayley and Garrett. The four of them knelt at the base of the stone.

Arthur placed his hands on Excalibur and pulled it smoothly out of its stone.


	15. Keep Me

The crowd looked on in awe as Ruber, Garrett, Ingrid and Kayley marched single file through the great hall. Arthur stood at the front of the room, holding Excalibur.

The four adventurers knelt before their king.

"Sir Ruber, I invite you once more to sit at the round table as a knight of Camelot," Arthur addressed Ruber first. Ruber nodded respectfully.

"I dub thee, Sir Garrett," Arthur said, knighting the blind man.

Then the king turned to Ingrid, "I will give you the title of Lady Ingrid and the opportunity to sit alongside us at the round table. However, you shall be the apprentice of Merlin and will solemnly swear to use your knowledge to protect Camelot and her people. Will you do this, Lady Ingrid?"

"I will," Ingrid replied.

"And finally, I dub thee Lady Kayley," King Arthur said, knighting the excited young woman.

The four of them rose and faced the crowd.

"Thank you for saving Camelot," King Arthur said, "You have reminded us that a kingdom's strength is not based on the strength of the king but on the strength of its people."

The crowd cheered and joyful music began to play. Kayley and Garrett danced and Ruber danced with his wife, seeing her completely clearly for the first time in years.

"Are you...sure you want to be with me still? After all, I was under a spell when I forced you to marry me," he asked quietly, "I don't think anyone would blame you if you decided…"

"I wouldn't dream of it," Ingrid assured him, "unless, now that you see clearly, you'd rather not keep me."

"Of course I want to," Ruber said, "Although, I am a bit worried about my, er...in-laws."

Ingrid caught sight of her mother in the crowd, wringing her hands nervously as she watched the pair of them dancing.

"Can you blame her?" Ingrid asked.

Ruber bowed his head, "If there was a way to bring Sir Lionel back…"

"Don't," Ingrid said, kissing his cheek, "Don't blame yourself. We'll find the one truly responsible. And Kayley and my mother will warm up to you eventually."

Ruber raised an eyebrow, "I'm rather glad I brought you along."


	16. BOOK 2: Another Quest

**Book 2**

Merlin sniffed the small puddle of rat blood that Ingrid had been enchanting all morning. He frowned and performed a spell to magnify the scent.

Then he sighed. "It is still not quite right," he said shaking his head, "You were very close this time. I had to magnify the scent to catch any flaw. But it still smells faintly of blood."

Ingrid groaned and sat herself roughly down in a chair nearby.

"Why do I even need to know this?" she asked, folding her arms in frustration, "Under what circumstances will I ever need to mask the scent of blood to protect Camelot?"

"The future is never certain, even for those of us that can read it," Merlin said calmly, "You may never have to use this spell, and in fact it's more than likely that you won't. But you cannot pick and choose which spells to learn based on what you _think_ the future might hold. You have to be prepared for everything."

Ingrid sighed. "You're right, of course, as always."

Merlin smiled kindly and placed an old, wrinkled hand on his apprentice's shoulder. "You are doing well. True, magic is no simple thing to learn, but I am certain that I did not choose my apprentice unwisely. Your love of magic and your persistence tell me that much."

Ingrid grinned. "I suppose I should be going," she said, "Ruber will be off of his patrol any minute now."

"Actually," Merlin said, "He is already back. The king and I have decided now is the time to call for a meeting. You, your husband, your sister, and her husband are all asked to attend. They are waiting for us now, I'm sure."

Ingrid stood and she and Merlin started on their way to the round table. "A meeting?" Ingrid asked, "Is something wrong?"

"Camelot is not yet in peril," Merlin said, "For that we must be thankful."

Ingrid decided to ask no more questions until they got there, since it was clear Merlin would share no more.

As they approached the door to the council room, Ingrid lifted a hand and used magic to open the doors.

"Well done," Merlin said.

Ingrid chuckled as they entered the room. King Arthur sat in his usual spot, with Excalibur draped safely across the back of his chair.

Kayley and Garrett sat to his right, leaving one empty chair for Merlin directly next to the king. Ruber sat on the king's left, motioning for Ingrid to sit next to him.

Once everyone was seated, Arthur said, "Thank you for meeting with me, my friends. As you know, all of us have been hard at work doing all we can to find the perpetrator behind Ruber's curse, from which he was freed almost a year ago."

Ruber leaned forward, very interested now.

"And, while we have not found the person who cast the curse," Arthur said, causing all four of the band to lean back in their seats, discouraged, "Merlin has found a clue that might lead us to them."

Arthur motioned to Merlin and sat down. Merlin stood, taking a large book out of his cloak that Ingrid had somehow failed to notice.

"In my search for information on the mask that cursed Sir Ruber, I found this," Merlin said, levitating the book and flipping through its pages by magic.

The heavy volume fell to the round table with a loud thud, open on a page with several masks, similar to the one that Ruber had found and been cursed by years before.

"This chapter documents a reclusive desert tribe called the Tantalians," Merlin said, "Not much is known about them except that they roam the deserts west of our lands and they have a fascination with witchcraft and dark magic."

"Then we know where it came from," Garrett said.

"But what good does it do us?" Ingrid asked, "We don't know where they are or how many of them there are. They could be planning an attack as we speak. If Ruber's curse showed us anything, it's that whoever cast it wants to overthrow the kingdom."

"Yes," Arthur said, "And that is why we are sending you four on another quest for Camelot."


	17. The Double Dragon Theater

The Double Dragon Theater already had a line out the door for that night's show. Ever since Devon and Cornwall had started up their little production, they'd become wildly popular for their comedy routines, dramatic recitations and musical numbers. It was nearly impossible to get a seat these days.

"Stay together," Kayley said, grasping Garret's hand.

Ingrid held Ruber's hand, winking up at him. The four of them shoved their way through the crowd causing several indignant grunts followed by fearful gasps.

Ruber still caused a sensation in Camelot a year after his attack on the city. Most knew that the king had pardoned the knight, but not many knew the reason why and worried that he could snap at any time. Ruber still wasn't quite used to this reaction, but it did make getting places much easier.

After fighting through the crowd, Kayley led her friends backstage to the dragons' dressing room. A gold star with "DEVON AND CORNWALL" written on it was affixed to the door. Kayley knocked.

"We'll be signing autographs after the show!" Devon's voice cried.

"Get back in line!" Cornwall added.

"It's me!" Kayley replied, rolling her eyes.

There was a rustle inside and the door opened to reveal the large two-headed dragon, wearing a flashy costume that split down the middle.

"Kayley! Garrett! What a surprise!" Devon cried, throwing his arm around dramatically.

"Devon, Cornwall," Kayley said, grinning, "I haven't seen you since we came to your first show! It was wonderful!"

"Oh, we change up our act all the time," Cornwall said, "You'll have to see some of our new stuff! There's always seats available for you guys!"

"That sounds great!" Kayley said.

"You've certainly made a name for yourselves here," Garrett said smiling.

"Ah yes," Devon said, "there's nothing quite like the fulfillment of a lifelong dream."

"Listen," Kayley said, "We need your help. You remember my sister, Ingrid? And...of course you remember her husband, Sir Ruber."

Devon took Ingrid's hand and kissed it, "Madam."

"Yeah," Cornwall said, squinting at Ruber, "I remember 'em real well."

Ruber frowned slightly, raising an eyebrow.

"The four of us have been sent on a quest by King Arthur," Kayley said, "To find the person who cast the spell on Ruber that made him do all of those terrible things."

She put a placating hand on the feisty dragon's shoulder.

"A quest!" Devon said dreamily, "It makes me long for the days when we came along on quests with you!"

"Well," Kayley said, "that's actually why we've come to see you. We'd hoped you'd come with us."

"Us?!" Cornwall asked excitedly.

"But when? Where?" Devon asked fussily.

"We start out tomorrow," Garrett said, "To the Tantalian deserts. There's no telling when we'll be back."

Devon and Cornwall exchanged a look.

"Tonight might be our last show for who knows how long," Cornwall said.

"Indeed," Devon said thoughtfully.

"If it's too inconvenient for you, we can go alone," Kayley said, "I just would love for you to come along."

Devon and Cornwall looked at each other again.

"Alright, we're in," Cornwall said.

"Yes, absolutely!" Devon said, "Tomorrow we leave!"

"Great!" Kayley said.


	18. On the Road

"Do you remember where exactly you found the mask?" Ingrid asked her husband.

She, Ruber, Garrett and Kayley led the way, followed by Devon, Cornwall and the gryphon.

"I do not," Ruber said, squinting his eyes and shaking his head as if it would help jog his memory, "I suppose I'd be able to point out the place if I saw it, but I wouldn't know how to get there."

The morning was beginning to turn into mid-day as the group traveled the main road. The Tantalian deserts lay west of the furthest reaches of Arthur's kingdom.

"Didn't you say you went there on a mission with our father?" Kayley asked.

Ruber perked up. "Yes, indeed," he said grinning a little, "it was Sir Tristan, Sir Lionel, and I. The king sent us to explore the lands west of the kingdom and report back to him. We found only desert for miles and, well, Camelot had no use for deserts, even uninhabited ones."

"So you saw no sign of the Tantalian tribe? Or had any idea of their existence?" Kayley asked.

"Not a bit," Ruber said, "although we wondered where that mask could have come from. We thought there might be desert dwellers, but it just as easily could've been dropped by someone passing by."

Ingrid pulled a small bundle out of her cloak and unfolded it to reveal the cursed mask.

"Why would a tribe of desert people want to overthrow Camelot?" she asked thoughtfully.

"Jealousy?" Garrett suggested, "Camelot is the most powerful and successful kingdom in the world. Our lands are fertile, our people live easy lives. We have much that others want."

Sometimes it was easy to forget that Garrett was blind since he saw so much.

Ingrid folded the mask back up carefully and put it away.

"I...never really asked you, Garrett, but," Ruber said, "the magic of Excalibur broke my curse. How is it that it didn't give you your sight back?"

Garrett grinned. "It did. For a moment."

"What?" everyone gasped.

"Excalibur took away my blindness," Garrett said, "But I remembered how much being blind had taught me and somehow I couldn't abandon it. I had enough time to see Kayley's face just one time before my sight was taken again."

Kayley grinned and grasped his hand.

"Yes!" Devon said, "something similar happened to us!"

"Really?" Garrett asked.

"We split and then we got put back together," Cornwall said, "there wasn't any big emotional scene."

Kayley raised an eyebrow and smiled.

"Kayley, look!" Ingrid cried, pointing.

In the distance was the home they'd grown up in. There were still chickens pecking around the yard and animals out in the fields just like always.

"Let's go!" Kayley cried, "Mother will be surprised to see us!"


	19. Dinner with Lady Juliana

Ingrid and Kayley sighed in unison as they remembered the games they used to play as children in this very courtyard.

Ingrid glanced at the well where, a year before, Ruber had fused metal weapons with human men to create an army to take over Camelot.

Ruber, as if sensing her thoughts, grasped her hand. "Let's see if Lady Juliana will let me through the door," he said, chuckling uncomfortably.

"I wouldn't," Cornwall said.

Kayley reached for knocker and announced their presence.

A servant opened the door and Juliana stood not far behind.

"Hello, Mother!" Kayley called.

Juliana came to the door, thanked and dismissed the servant and sighed.

"As long as I live, I shall never get used to a sight like this," she said, "my own two daughters, married, dressed in the garb of Camelot, with a gryphon and a two-headed dragon in tow. I can't imagine what your father would think."

She smiled and hugged both of her girls and Garrett. She shook Ruber's hand firmly and beckoned them all inside.

"I… don't think a dragon or a gryphon will fit through the door," Juliana said uncomfortably, "but you might come to the windows here where you can talk and eat with us."

The humans shuffled inside while the dragon and gryphon settled down next to the open windows.

"How have you been, Mother?" Ingrid asked as she began to help a servant chop vegetables.

"I've been fine, dear," Juliana sighed, "I do get a bit lonely sometimes without my family here, but it's alright."

"I'm sorry," Ingrid said, "I would visit more, but my studies with Merlin are quite rigorous and it's a three day journey."

"I understand, dear," Juliana said. She turned to Kayley, "And you? What's your excuse?"

"I've been busy too, Mother," Kayley said, "even in times of peace, a knight's work is never done."

"What brings you all out my way now?" Lady Juliana asked as she and Kayley set the table.

"We' on a quest," Garrett replied, "to find the ones responsible for cursing Sir Ruber."

"How do we know Ruber was really cursed, anyway?" Cornwall asked, poking his head through the window.

"You don't," Ruber said gruffly, "and I don't suppose there's any way I'll make you believe me. But King Arthur and Merlin do. You think you know better than they?"

Cornwall retreated.

"Please," Garrett said, "we cannot fight amongst ourselves or our quest is doomed. I believe Sir Ruber. We all witnessed the power of Excalibur. Surely it could've destroyed any magic curse; in fact, I believe it was only Ingrid's love that prevented Ruber from being destroyed along with it."

Ruber took Ingrid's hand and kissed it.

"You don't have to believe him. You don't even have to like him. But you must cooperate with him if we are to protect the kingdom. We must put aside our differences for the good of Camelot," Garrett concluded.

"Hear, hear!" Devon said.

The servants brought dishes of food to the table and to the window.

"Camelot is in danger?" Juliana asked.

"It's not in any immediate danger that we know of," Ingrid said, "But whoever cast that spell on Ruber wants to overthrow the kingdom."

Lady Juliana sighed. "Just when I start to think my girls are safe, you two find your way into another dangerous adventure."

"We'll be alright, Mother," Kayley said smiling, "we're brave. Besides, Ingrid knows magic now!"

"Ah, well…" Ingrid said.

"Of course," Ruber said, "and she's brilliant. I've watched her practice and it's just incredible."

Ingrid smiled, her face turning red.

"Still, what would I do if I lost either of you?" Lady Juliana asked, "You're all I have left."

"Lady Juliana," Sir Ruber said, rising from his chair, "I have taken your husband away from you forever, and for that I can never forgive myself nor make it right. But your daughter has entrusted me with her heart and I do not take it lightly. I promise you that as long as I am around, I will not let harm come to either of your daughters, even if it means my own death."

He sat back down and continued eating. Juliana looked at him agape. "You know, Sir Ruber," she said, "I wasn't quite sure I believed all that business about a curse until now. Only the Ruber my husband and I once knew spoke that way. Sir Lionel often told tales of your gallantry, and I trust that you will keep your word."

Ruber bowed his head reverently.

Kayley sighed, rubbing her temples. "It's been an interesting night. I feel it's time to sleep."

"Indeed," Lady Juliana said, "I suppose you remember the way to your rooms?"

Kayley chuckled and led Garrett to her old room. Ingrid helped the servants gather up the dishes and then took Ruber to her old room as well.

Nothing about it had changed. The sheets were still clean and neat, even Ingrid's box of old toys and drawings was undisturbed in the corner.

Ruber lay on the bed while Ingrid opened the box. She chuckled and pulled out a wooden stick.

"Remember this?" She asked.

Ruber grinned. "The magic staff of a wizard," he replied.

Ingrid dug around through other odds and ends. She laughed, pulling out a drawing of herself, her father and Sir Ruber fighting dragons.

She lay on the bed next to her husband, showing him the picture.

"What's this?" Ruber asked.

"That's us fighting dragons," Ingrid replied, "I suppose it's good I decided to become a sorceress rather than an artist."

Ruber laughed, setting the picture aside and pulling Ingrid close.

"We should sleep," he said softly, "we have a long journey ahead of us."

"Yes, sir," Ingrid said drowsily.


	20. Into the Desert

Convincing Lady Juliana that they had to go was a difficult task the next morning. After she was finally done sending food and supplies with them and adding things at the last minute, the group got on the road an hour after they'd meant to.

As they passed their neighbor's farm a mile west, Ingrid realized it was the furthest west she and Kayley had ever been before. There wasn't much out that way besides a few more farms, or so they were always told.

"Are there...dragons in the desert?" Cornwall asked suddenly.

"I never saw one," Ruber said, "but there are sandworms. And dust bats at night."

"Sandworms?" Kayley asked nervously.

"Yes," Ingrid said, "Large pink worms with razor-sharp fangs that wriggle through the sand and spit poison. They can burst from the ground at any time. I read about them in one of Merlin's books."

Ruber grinned and took her hand. "It's not as terrible as all that. They're not as big as you'd think and you can hear them coming. There's always a loud crunching noise before they come out."

"Well what about the dust bats?" Kayley asked.

"Even more harmless than the worms," Ruber assured her, "They keep to themselves mostly, and if you do run into one it only explodes into a puff of dust. A little startling, perhaps, but not harmful."

The foliage was beginning to fade away now and was replaced by sagebrush and dry weeds.

They walked further on, discussing the dangers of the desert. Soon they were far past the trees and plants of any kind.

The group plodded on, each pretending that the midday heat wasn't bothering them. Finally, Ingrid stopped.

"We can't rest until we reach an oasis, darling," Ruber said.

"One moment," Ingrid said, sitting down in the sand.

"Ingrid, what are you doing? We're wasting time!" Kayley cried.

"Sh! I'm trying to remember a spell," Ingrid hissed, closing her eyes tightly.

She whispered to herself for a moment and then let out an "ah!" of success.

She then stood up and uttered an incantation while pinching at the air with one hand as if she was trying to pluck the sun out of the sky. With every motion, a wispy dome covered a larger and larger area until finally it covered the entire group.

The air felt cool and comfortable under Ingrid's dome. Devon sighed and Cornwall said, "Nice one, wizard lady."

"You're brilliant," Ruber said quietly.

Ingrid grinned and kissed his cheek.

"Well," Garrett said, "we're in the desert now. Lead the way, Sir Ruber."

"Right," Ruber said, rubbing his right temple, "We keep going west for about a day's journey. Then we head north until we reach the oasis. The place I found the mask is another day's journey west from there."

"Then we'd best get a move on," Kayley said.

The group traveled forward toward the heart of the desert.


	21. Follow

"Tell us more about our father, Sir Ruber," Kayley said as the company sat around the fire, having just finished their supper of desert hare.

Ruber chuckled. "What could I tell you that wouldn't sully your memory of him?"

"Please?" Kayley asked, smiling.

Ruber rubbed his temples and said, "Were you ever told about how we first met?"

"No, sir," Kayley replied.

"It was during the long war before Arthur became king," Ruber began, "I was traveling south alone after having been exiled by my entire family. The war was a very dark time, when we were so divided."

Ingrid remembered the stories that her father had told her of the war. The land was divided and leaderless, brother fighting brother.

"When I first saw Sir Lionel, he was defending his home from a couple of robbers," Ruber continued, "I didn't stop to think. I helped him drive them out without hesitation. Looking back, I suppose Lady Juliana was inside the house then, carrying you, Kayley, in her belly and you, Ingrid, on her hip."

Although Ingrid was born during the war, she had no memory of it. The reign of Arthur was all she knew. Kayley was born the very day that Arthur claimed the throne.

"I suppose that is why your father was so grateful to me," Ruber finished his story, "He was a brave and powerful man, your father, but I just might have saved his life and all of yours as well that day. In return, Sir Lionel offered me supplies and, more importantly, his friendship. In a world where I had no one, Sir Lionel was my first friend."

Ingrid grinned. But the smile melted away to fear when she noticed that she and her company were surrounded by eyes in the dark.

Ruber must've noticed it too because he breathed, "Don't panic. Keep still."

Before any of them could make a move, a slim, masked figure stepped into the light. His clothes seemed mostly made of leather and feathers and his mask was similar to the one they possessed. He was a Tantalian.

He seemed to be wary of the dragon and gryphon, for he clenched his weapon tightly and flinched whenever one of them moved.

"What you?" he asked finally. His voice carried a heavy accent.

"Er.." Garrett said, clearing his throat, "We are from Camelot. King Arthur sent us."

The figure said something in a harsh guttural language, sending a ripple of whispers through the group surrounding them, still hidden in the dark.

"You want what?" the first Tantalian spoke again.

Ingrid rose slowly and pulled the wrapped up mask from her pack. "We want to know where this came from."

She unwrapped the mask and held it up for him to see, being careful not to touch it with her bare hand.

The Tantalian jumped back in fright, exclaiming one word which the others all repeated in hushed, anxious whispers.

Once they had settled down, the first one stepped forth again.

"Fire no," he said, pointing at their fire and making a dismissing motion with his hand, "Follow."

The group gathered themselves, put out their fire and followed the one who'd spoken to them. In the dark desert night they could feel the other Tantalians walking along in a tight circle around them.

"Where are we going?" Kayley asked finally.

The leader didn't stop but turned his head slightly and said, "She."


	22. Castle on the Dune

The morning came before the group finally reached their destination. An enormous dune stretched into the misty purple sky and on top of it, seemingly miles up, stood a castle.

Ingrid wondered how they were going to reach the castle and dreaded having to climb all day uphill through the sand.

The leader tapped his spear on the ground. With a loud rumble, a walkway protruded out of the hill, pushing sand out of the way as it appeared, winding steeply around the dune.

Kayley sighed. It would still be a long walk, but not nearly as tiring as trudging through sand.

"Follow," the leader barked, leading the way up the mountainous dune, "Fly no."

He pointed threateningly at the griffin and dragon.

Cornwall bit back a groan as the group followed the Tantalians up the walkway.

"Who are you?" Garrett asked the leader. Kayley looked at him. None of them had dared ask any questions of the mysterious tribe members.

Curious yet suspicious brown eyes peered at him from behind the blocky horned mask.

"I call Hacha," he said finally, "Son of Chief Hinn."

His companions repeated the chief's name in unison followed by another word, clearly as some show of respect.

The walkway was just barely about to finish its third turn around the dune when they stopped for a break.

Hacha pointed to the travelers. "Sit, you."

The companions obeyed, glancing at one another nervously.

"Take heart," Kayley said quietly, taking Garrett's hand, "They haven't hurt us yet."

"It's not them I fear," Ruber replied, "but what they might be leading us to."

"Right," Garrett added, "Even I could tell that they were terrified by that mask."

"And if whoever put that curse on the mask is in this castle…" Ingrid began, her voice trailing off fearfully.

"We're in for it," Cornwall finished hoarsely.

Hacha trailed his finger up the side of the dune and a small stone water fountain appeared. Clear, cool water bubbled welcomingly out of it.

"Drink, all," Hacha announced.

The companions were only too happy to drink before getting underway again. The water seemed magically invigorating, for even Cornwall and Devon didn't make another noise of complaint the rest of the journey.

The group approached the castle. Hacha placed his hands on the enormous doors which then opened inward, scraping along the ground. The doors were nearly as thick as the walls, impossible for one man to open himself without magic.

The room they entered now was cool and dark, lit only by two rows of small chandeliers high above. The floor was of a cold, polished brown stone and the walls were draped in black velvet. At the opposite end stood a grand staircase leading to a darkened balcony.

Hacha suddenly dropped to one knee, bowing his head and repeating the word he'd said when he'd first seen the mask. The other Tantalians followed as two figures made their way down the stairs.

One was a man— a Tantalian, from the look of him, though he wore no mask. Instead, where his mouth should have been, there was only smooth brown skin.

Walking next to him was a tall, fair woman with dark hair and a metal crown low on her brow. She wore armor over her dark green dress and held a staff in one hand.

She looked upon her visitors with heavy-lidded green eyes and a pout on her dark lips.

"Welcome, children of Camelot," she said with a wry smile, "I am Morgan Le Fay."


	23. Morgan Le Fay

"Come! Let us dine together!" Morgan cried, "You have had a long journey and could do with some food."

She thumped her staff on the stone floor in a certain pattern and the Tantalians removed their masks and dropped their weapons, all of which floated to rest against the wall seemingly of their own accord.

The natives swept the visitors up in their group and walked them through a door hidden in the black drapings. This new room was similar to the first but had one large chandelier and a massive black table with many chairs.

Morgan took her place at the head of the table with Chief Hinn on her left and Prince Hacha on her right. The visitors were seated between them and the rest of the Tantalians.

Morgan clapped her spindly hands twice and food on glistening jade plates appeared across the whole table. There were fine meats of all sorts, vegetables cooked to perfection, fresh fruits from faraway lands, decadent desserts, anything that could've been desired.

Devon let out a squeaking sigh at the sight of the feast before them. Even the gryphon licked his lips hungrily.

"Eat," Morgan said in a sweet voice.

The Tantalians didn't hesitate to dig in to the appetizing food, but the visitors all had the same thought. Perhaps she might be trying to poison them.

As if sensing this, Morgan smiled and said, "I know what you must be thinking. 'Why trust this mysterious stranger? What do we know of Morgan le Fay?'"

She picked up her cool-looking glass of red wine and sipped it cheerfully. "I suppose that is wise," she continued, "For there really is no reason you should trust me beyond my own word. But my word is all I have, and I give you my word that no harm will come to you as you sit at this table."

The travelers exchanged glances among themselves before cautiously helping themselves to some food.

This seemed to please Morgan, for she tossed her dark hair over her shoulder and leaned back, smiling.

"Besides," she said, "You may not know it now, but we are not as distant strangers as you might think. We have much in common. You see, I also came from the land they now call Camelot. I was a student of Merlin."

The rest of the travelers glanced at Ingrid, which did not go unnoticed by their host.

"Oh...oh, I see," she said with a grin, "He has another."

She sipped some wine, fixing Ingrid in an appraising stare.

"You know," Morgan continued, "I was very similar to you when he began teaching me. Around the same age, same height, even looked rather like you. Things have changed, of course. I imagine he's become a very old, old man. Has he not?"

"He has," Ingrid said, choosing her words carefully, "but no less powerful."

"I warn you now," Morgan said, pointing at her, "That no matter how much he teaches you, no matter how powerful you become, there are some things you cannot learn from old Merlin. There are some lessons he will refuse to teach you, preferring to keep certain powers to himself. What is your name?"

"Ingrid, my lady," the young woman replied.

"Lady Ingrid, mark my words," Morgan said, "In a coming day—perhaps not today, nor tomorrow, but someday—you will thirst for knowledge that Merlin will not give you out of his own selfishness. If you hope to ever become a great sorceress, you will have to gain this forbidden knowledge without him. When that day comes, you know where to find me."

Ingrid didn't answer, but sat silently at the table waiting for her to go on.

"How is Camelot these days? I assume Merlin's still got his little puppet Arthur on the throne?"

"The good King Arthur reigns yet," Kayley said with a sort of edge to her voice.

"I can see that you are knights of Arthur's court," Morgan said, "He wouldn't send you to kill me. He's not so foolish as to believe you'd be capable of that. But then why were you out in my desert?"

"We are on a quest, Morgan, my lady," Garrett spoke up.

Morgan looked at him and laughed. "A blind knight? No offense, son, but is this the best that the crop of Camelot can produce?"

If Garrett was hurt by her taunting, he didn't show it.

"Years ago," he spoke over Morgan's cackles, "Our own Sir Ruber fell under a terrible curse. A curse from which he was released by the power of Excalibur not long ago. We have the object upon which the curse was placed and we seek the one who placed it."

Morgan tilted her head. "Blind, but intelligent. Let us see this object, then. Perhaps I can help."

"Ingrid?" Garrett said.

Ingrid glanced at her husband, who nodded once.

She rose and, without touching the mask, held it up for the table to see.

The Tantalians all looked to Morgan. She lifted a hand and the mask levitated toward her. She worked some kind of magic on the mask and then handed it to Chief Hinn, nodding.

The Tantalians all whooped and hollered as Chief Hinn placed the mask back on his face. When he took it back off again, his mouth had returned to its rightful place.

Morgan nodded for her guests to follow her, leaving the Tantalians to celebrate.

"I was angry years ago and took the chief's mask and cursed it and took his mouth away until it found its way back," she explained, "He's not been able to talk or partake of food for many years. I'm glad it's been returned, as my temper has cooled and I've felt guilty for cursing him so."

"Then it was you who cursed the mask," Kayley said.

"Yes, and I am sorry for all the trouble it has caused, especially for you, Sir Ruber," Morgan said, "But feelings change. I was once angry at Merlin and Arthur but now I am happy here in my castle with my loyal army."

The travelers glanced at each other.

"Really, my friends," Morgan said, "I am willing to let bygones be bygones if you are. You will spend the night, won't you? It's almost nightfall and we can provide you with provisions for your journey home tomorrow."


	24. Leave Tonight

Ingrid woke from a restless sleep to find the gryphon snoring soundly in one corner and Ruber wide awake, sitting next to the window staring out at the desert.

For a moment, she forgot their strange surroundings and simply admired him. He was no longer the playful young knight from her earliest memories, even now that the curse had been lifted.

But there was something about him that drew her even so. A sort of wisdom and nobility that came with age. The misty pink moonlight draped itself over his hardened face and body, sinking into the lines around his eyes.

"Can't sleep?" She asked, sitting up in what might've been a comfortable bed if it weren't in such a strange place.

Ruber looked at her and then back out the window. "No," he replied as she came to sit across from him, "My mind is too troubled to find comfort here."

"I kept having strange dreams," Ingrid said, "I can't help thinking something is going to happen."

"I'm not so sure I believe that Morgan means no harm," Ruber said darkly, "If she's the one who put that spell on Chief Hinn's mask, then she must have, at one time or another, wanted to overthrow the kingdom."

"And if she wanted to destroy Camelot once," Ingrid added, "what changed her mind?"

A voice hissed, "Red fighter!"

Ingrid and Ruber shared a startled glance. Ruber grasped one of his many hidden weapons and listened silently for the voice.

"Red fighter, wizard woman," the voice whispered again, "Attack no. I am Hacha and he is Chief Hinn."

Ruber looked over the window ledge and came face to face with the prince and right behind him was his father. The two Tantalians had scaled the castle wall. They entered in expertly through the window.

Ruber stood protectively in front of his wife, unsure of what the Tantalians wanted.

Chief Hinn said something in his own language, motioning wildly.

"Chief say gather friends, leave this night," Hacha said.

"Leave tonight?" Ingrid asked, "Why?"

Hacha continued to act as a translator. "Witch plan hurting."

"Witch...you mean Morgan? What is she planning, Chief?" Ingrid asked.

"Curse," Hacha replied, "She want not you warn king and old wizard of plan."

Ruber and Ingrid shared a glance.

"Come with us," Ingrid told Hacha.

Hacha spoke to Hinn then turned back and said, "Cannot leave. Must fight for witch. Witch have our women. She keep women until king die."

"We have to warn Arthur," Ruber said, "If we hurry, Merlin will have enough time to come up with a plan to protect the kingdom."

He went to wake the gryphon and the others.

Ingrid turned back to the Tantalians. "Thank you, Chief Hinn and Prince Hacha. Merlin will know what to do. We'll find a way to defeat Morgan and free all of you."

"Women?" Hacha asked.

"Women too," Ingrid nodded, "I promise."


	25. Meeting in the Dark

Ruber crept silently down the unfamiliar dark hall toward where he'd seen Morgan lead Kayley, Garrett, Devon, and Cornwall, sliding his hand along the covered wall to guide his way.

Without warning, he bumped into someone going the other way. They both stopped. Ruber was paralyzed for a moment, wondering if he'd been caught.

"Hello?" a familiar voice whispered.

Ruber nearly sighed out loud with relief. "Garrett," he whispered back, "It's Ruber."

Garrett let out a breath. "Then I suppose we have the same idea."

"Chief Hinn and Prince Hacha said we should leave now," Ruber said, "Apparently Morgan has a plan to attack Camelot."

"We have to get the girls out of here," Garrett declared, "Our window is just large enough. It might be a tight squeeze, but if your gryphon can make it, Devon and Cornwall have agreed to fly us as far as they can."

"That just might work," Ruber agreed, "I'll go back and get them. Be ready for when we return. And Garrett?"

"Yes?" the blind knight asked.

"If anything happens to me, promise you'll do all in your power to rescue Ingrid," Ruber said quietly.

"I swear it," Garrett replied, "You know, Ruber, you're a good man. Sir Lionel knew it, Ingrid knew it, and I think in time, all the kingdom will know it too."

Ruber couldn't see much in the darkness and he was rather glad Garrett couldn't see him either.

"Thank you," he said.

The two knights parted ways, beginning their escape from the castle in the desert.


	26. Part of the Dragon

The edge of the desert was in sight. Devon and Cornwall panted heavily as their small wings grew weaker and weaker.

"Dear Heavens," Devon gasped, "I'm not sure how much longer I can go on."

"Don't waste our breath," Cornwall said, "We have to get back to Camelot."

"Garrett," Kayley said, "They need a rest. This is the farthest they've ever carried us. They're exhausted."

"Right," Garrett said, he called to Ruber, Ingrid and the gryphon who flew beside them, "Devon and Cornwall need a break. You go on ahead and warn Arthur. We'll join you as soon as we can."

Ruber and Ingrid shared a glance.

"Right," Ruber replied.

"Be careful and stay out of sight!" Ingrid added.

Without having to keep pace with the dragon, the gryphon flew much faster, soon leaving the other half of the group out of sight.

"What a magnificent creature," Ingrid said, patting the gryphon's broad shoulder.

"Thank you, my lady," the gryphon replied, going even faster just to show off.

Soon the spires of Camelot rose up to meet them. They had hardly reached the ground before Ingrid jumped off and ran toward the castle, calling her thanks to the gryphon over her shoulder.

Ruber caught up with her. "If you warn Merlin, I'll tell Arthur," he offered.

"That would be great," Ingrid agreed, "thank you, my love."

The two separated. Ingrid ran to Merlin's study where she found him working quietly on a potion.

"Merlin, sir, we need your help!" she cried.

If she had startled the old man, he didn't show it. He turned slowly, "Lady Ingrid, you found he who cast the spell on the mask?"

"She," Ingrid corrected, "Er, yes. Morgan le Fay is planning to attack Camelot, sir."

The name brought no difference to his old face, but there was a flicker of emotion in his cloudy eyes for only an instant.

"I might've known it was Morgan who would try to overthrow the kingdom," Merlin said sadly.

"We need your help," Ingrid said, "She has no doubt discovered that we are gone already. She could be here any minute."

A young soldier stumbled into the room, out of breath.

"Merlin, sir! My Lady Ingrid! You must come quickly!"

The two sorcerers followed the young man. To Ingrid's surprise, he didn't lead them to a scene of Morgan attacking the courtyard, but to the healing room.

Garrett lay in one bed, bruised and blackened by smoke. Devon and Cornwall lay in the next in much the same condition but with a broken wing.

"Garrett!" Ingrid rushed to his side, "What happened?! Where's Kayley?!"

The blind man's eyes were wide and full of tears. "She's… Kayley is part of the dragon now. She's gone."

"Part of the dragon?" Ingrid asked as nurses began to clean the young man, "What are you talking about?!"

"Morgan rides a dragon," Garrett said, shuddering, "It was mostly bones but it absorbed all the Tantalian women and Kayley and as it goes it gets bigger and fuller. Every woman becomes another piece of the dragon. We barely escaped with our lives."

Ingrid turned to Merlin. "This is darker magic than I expected from her," the old wizard said.

"What can we do?" Ingrid asked quietly, "Is...is my sister gone… forever?"


	27. Poison

"There is no way to stop the sorceress's dragon from absorbing you," Merlin said quietly, "We can only make sure that when it does, you weaken it."

Ingrid held the bottle in her hand, gazing at the silvery blue liquid inside. She wondered for a moment how something so pretty could be so deadly.

"This will work?" Ingrid asked, her voice beginning to quaver.

"I cannot say for sure," Merlin said honestly, "That's enough poison to kill seven full grown men. Absorbing that should kill or at least severely weaken the dragon. But I could be wrong about that. There's no use in lying to you about it."

"No, Ruber said firmly, "There must be another way."

"If there was a way to stop the dragon in such a short amount of time, I would much prefer that," Merlin said, "But we have no choice. Even now, her warriors are infiltrating the city."

"Those are the Tantalians," Ingrid said, "Please don't let them get hurt, they've done nothing wrong. They're her prisoners."

Ingrid sighed and clasped the bottle to her chest, "I'll do it. I'll drink the poison."

"Ingrid," Ruber said breathlessly, "No…"

"Ruber," Ingrid, placed a hand on his cheek and then embraced him, "If this gives us a chance to save Camelot, it's a risk worth taking."

Ruber placed his forehead against hers, "Damn you. You're as brave and stubborn as your father," he said, "I love you."

"I love you too," she replied in barely more than a whisper, "and I always will."

"It's time," Merlin said, "Remember, don't drink it too early or it will kill your body instead of the dragon's."

Ingrid nodded.

"Wait," Ruber said, pulling her back into a deep kiss. His hands explored the thick forest of her hair, the curving hills of her body, as if she were a dreamland he hoped to remember forever. For a moment they moved together as one, inseparable.

When they finally broke apart, Ingrid couldn't look at him, afraid it would change her mind. She strode boldly out into the courtyard, the bottle of poison held behind her back as she fearlessly faced Morgan and her dragon.

The dragon was a horrifying beast to look at. Bones still poked through his body of bleeding muscle. With every toss of his reptilian head, drops of blood flew all around. The monster gave a hollow roar, baring his serrated teeth.

Morgan looked smugly at Ingrid.

"Merlin won't fight his own battles, eh?" she asked, "Typical of him to send someone less important to die for him. That's right, there is no spell that can stop the dragon from taking you. This magic is older even than Merlin."

The dragon's claws grated on the stone, sending up clouds of dust with every clunky step. Its cloudy white eyes locked the shaking young woman in their sight.

Suddenly, Ingrid was reminded of a night long ago, when she awoke from a nightmare crying and calling for her father.

" _It's alright, Ingrid, my love," Sir Lionel said, "It was only a dream."_

 _He held his eldest daughter close, resting his chin on her head and gently rocking her little six-year-old self back to sleep._

 _"But it was like it was real," Ingrid said tearfully._

 _"Dreams are the adventures we have in our sleep," Lionel explained, "They can be wonderful and scary sometimes, but they won't hurt you in real life. You can always wake up from a dream and your real life will still be just the same."_

 _Ingrid nodded understandingly. "But it was still really scary."_

 _"I know," Lionel chuckled lightly, "You can always call on me. I'm your father. It's my job to help you through the scary parts of your life. And you'll always have me."_

Grown-up Ingrid looked into the milky eyes of the dragon and felt her body becoming light as it approached. She quickly downed the bottle of poison and grinned to herself, thinking of seeing her father's face again.


	28. Heaven

_Ingrid found herself seated in green grass on a sunny day. The faint smell of the water nearby reminded her of home._

 _"Oh, Ingrid, my brave, beautiful girl," a voice said._

 _Ingrid turned. Her father was walking toward her, hand in hand with Kayley. The three of them stood on a green cliff overlooking the sea, just like the ones back home._

 _"Father? Kayley?" Ingrid asked, "What happened? Where are we?"_

 _"This is where I've been waiting for you all," Lionel replied, "And though I would much rather keep you both forever, your visit this time will be brief."_

 _"Is this...heaven?" Ingrid asked._

 _"Something like that," Lionel nodded. He gazed at her with a smile._

 _"All these years and this is the hello I get?" he asked teasingly._

 _Ingrid stood and ran toward him, throwing her arms around him. He was just as warm but much smaller than she remembered._

 _As if reading her mind, he said, "You're much bigger than last time."_

 _"The dragon," Ingrid remembered, "Did it work? I mean, did I…?"_

 _"Yes, the plan worked," Lionel nodded, "Arthur and your husbands are dealing with the dragon as we speak. You'll be called back soon."_

 _"I wish you could come back with us," Kayley said._

 _"My darling," Lionel pulled her into a hug, "I've been wishing that every day. Believe me, there's not a time that you've cried that I haven't watched, wishing I was there to comfort you. Both of you and especially your mother."_

 _"But I've been watching and celebrating the wonderful women you've both become," Lionel continued, "There is no prouder father anywhere. Ingrid, you have been learning the ways of Merlin and are already a talented sorceress. You found love in your heart for someone...unexpected, no doubt, but in doing so you saved the life of a great and loyal knight._

 _Kayley, you became a knight just as you always wanted and found in Garrett a fine companion. He will make a great father. Protect the child you carry with all your might."_

 _Ingrid gasped. "Kayley! You're with child?"_

 _Before Kayley could reply, Sir Lionel took both of their hands in his and said, "It is time to go back now, girls. Stay close, protect each other. And send my love to your mother. I will be here waiting for your return."_

 _The girls hugged their father one last time before waking up._


	29. Better Left Alone

As Ingrid's vision came into focus, the first thing she saw was a mane of red hair. She blinked and found herself in Ruber's strong arms.

"Ruber?" she said quietly, her voice raspy as if she'd been asleep for hours.

"Ingrid," Ruber said excitedly, "You're awake! Oh, my darling!"

He kissed her several times all over her face and only when he stopped did she see his injuries. One side of his face was badly bruised and the cheekbone looked mangled beneath the purple skin.

"Ruber! My love, what happened?" Ingrid asked, placing a hand very gingerly onto his cheek.

She whispered a healing spell and, like a cloth soaking up wine, the bruising disappeared at Ingrid's touch. The bones moved back into place.

Ruber sighed with relief and said, "Remember how I said dragons are more of a nuisance than anything?"

"Yes," Ingrid smiled, remembering their conversation in Dragon Country.

"Well, I take it back. That was the nastiest dragon I've ever come across and that was even after you poisoned it," Ruber said.

"Yeah, well," a voice said.

Ingrid turned to see Cornwall and Devon nearby nursing a broken leg and some holes in their already broken wing.

"Remember how I said Ruber is a giant jerk?" Cornwall asked Devon, who nodded.

"I take it back," Cornwall said.

Ruber almost smiled before Cornwall said, "He's a humongous jerk."

Ingrid, Ruber, and both dragon heads laughed. Ruber set Ingrid down carefully on the ground.

Ingrid healed the leg and wing of the two-headed dragon.

"Where is my sister? And Garrett? And Arthur and Merlin? And what happened to Morgan?" Ingrid asked.

"Everyone is fine," Ruber replied, "But Morgan escaped."

"Ingrid!" a voice called.

Kayley came running and threw her arms around her sister.

Garrett was close behind, smiling proudly. They'd already been healed, probably by Merlin.

"Kayley," Ingrid said, "The baby is safe?"

"You know about the baby?" Garrett asked, surprised.

Kayley and Ingrid shared a glance and Ingrid nodded.

Merlin and Arthur came into view.

"Merlin!" Ingrid cried, "Is it true, Morgan escaped?"

"She'll be back one day or another," Merlin said, "For now, we will focus on your training and rebuilding the damaged parts of Camelot."

"And we must also send the Tantalians back to their home in the desert," King Arthur added, pointing, "Their mothers, daughters, and wives have all been returned to them after years of imprisonment."

Ingrid looked. Chief Hinn had his arm around an ornately decorated queen. He noticed Ingrid and waved. Ingrid smiled and waved back.

"But my King, won't they be in danger if we send them back to the desert? What if Morgan is there?"

"Morgan would not try the same plan again," Merlin said, "I have no doubt that she will attack again, but she will use other methods."

"Why were only the women taken by the dragon?" Ingrid asked.

"So many questions," Merlin said with a smile, "Though I expected no less of you."

Ingrid grinned sheepishly.

"It is an old and evil magic, not entirely under the control of the caster, which is why no wise sorcerer dare call upon it," Merlin explained, "You see, it came from a time early in our history when women were hunted and killed for their magical gifts. Somehow, the leftover magic mixed with the sorrow of the victim's families and the malice of the murderers to form a terrible beast.

"Whether it took the form of a dragon at first, I don't know. The Ancient Ones managed to get the beast under control and there it remains until someone decides to harness it. But make no mistake, Ingrid, such a magic can never truly be controlled and some things are better left alone."

Ingrid nodded. She gazed around the courtyard. Parts of the walls were damaged but the citizens of Camelot were talking and laughing happily.

She caught sight of her husband, Ruber, in conversation with Chief Hinn's wife. His face looked brighter than it had in years. He smiled amiably as the Tantalian queen patted his cheeks between her hands, probably thanking him.

"I have one more question," Ingrid turned back to Merlin.

"I didn't have to use the spell that covers the scent of blood. Do I really have to learn it?"

Merlin laughed. "You'll learn a lot of spells you might never use, my dear. Get used to it."


	30. New Adventures

Ruber settled into bed and sighed. "I just want eight hours of peace and quiet," he said, "If Camelot needs saving during that time, make Garrett do it; he's younger."

Ingrid went to join him, laughing.

Ruber wrapped his strong arms around his wife, who traced his scars absently with her fingertips. There was something calming about his hard, bare torso, riddled with scars. It reminded her of his strength and his past victories.

"So, Kayley and Garrett are going to have a child," Ruber said.

"Mhmm," Ingrid nodded.

They sat in silence for a while, close together, just enjoying the presence of one another. Ruber kissed Ingrid's forehead.

"Do you want to have children, Ruber?" Ingrid asked.

"Of course," Ruber said kissing her, "I would love to."

He rolled away from her, adjusting the covers over his chest. "But not for the next eight hours."

Ingrid laughed and settled in to sleep. She remembered the argument Kayley had with their mother a year ago. The one about finding Excalibur. The one that had started everything.

She wondered what adventures Kayley's child might send them on and fell asleep with a faint smile on her face.


End file.
